Mind, Body, and Soul
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Vaako's telepathic abilities were dulled to practically nothing thanks to the Purifications. Now that Riddick's allowed them the choice, Vaako's powers have returned and he's rather curious to see the new Lord Marshal's lustful feelings. Slash. Riddick/Vaako.


**A/N: For the Small Fandom Fest on LJ. Prompt from taibhrigh: equal. It's done in an ambiguous way, go figure. Also, this is for mine and Hellbells' "50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako" series. Seriously… we have too much time on our hands that **_**that **_**is one of our favorite pastimes.**

* * *

Ever since the new Lord Marshal had declared Purifyings to be optional, Vaako had been feeling more like his old self. Oh, sure, he had a bit more trouble on his hands at first, what with the staunch traditionalists throwing their hissy fits, but really what could they say? Riddick hadn't mandated theycouldn't continue and all their talk of having the unpurified around bringing down the fleet fell upon deaf ears. Personally, Vaako was just fine with it- no more hassle of going to the chambers on a weekly basis, and more importantly, his unique abilities were starting to resurface now that they were no longer dulled by the procedure.

It was only a couple weeks before he noticed the familiar buzzing in his head. He was starting to pick up on the thoughts of others around him again. He didn't delve into anyone's mind- he wasn't intrusive- but that didn't stop the surface thoughts from being heard, the ones projected without meaning to be. It was something he could block out, and with reconditioning he knew he'd be fine.

Within a few days, he was back to normal. He hadn't felt that way in years thanks to the Purifyings. Ever since he'd been taken by the Necromongers, rarely had he gone without them for his talents to return- only while out on prolonged missions, which was rare. Even then, he knew to hide his abilities, otherwise he would be made one of the Quasi Dead. That thought alone would be enough for him to keep his telepathy to himself.

Even so, the first time he encountered Riddick since the new order, he found himself breaking his own rules. The Lord Marshal had been visiting the various ships in the armada, meeting Commanders, Officers, and the Elite of each vessel- however as Scales reported it, the Furyan seemed to spend more time with the soldiers than the politicians, though Vaako was hardly surprised.

No, what took the First Among Commanders off-guard was when he picked up lustful thoughts in the Necropolis where they'd assembled to welcome Riddick back. Vaako hadn't been actively searching thoughts, simply had his antenna up. What was surprising was the person such feelings belonged to when he zeroed in on it- the Lord Marshal himself.

As Riddick started to discuss a few things with the top Commanders who were there that day, Vaako couldn't help himself. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he simply had to know. It wasn't as though he were _digging_- he tried to justify to himself- only looking at the surface thoughts.

What he found shocked him, making him pull back both mentally and physically. The Lord Marshal's thoughts… they were about _him._

Vaako's brows creased together, and his usually stoic face became even more hardened in concentration as he processed this new information. What was disturbing was that Vaako didn't really mind the idea. Riddick had been something of an intrigue since Helion. A warrior like he'd never seen, and admittedly attractive. If Riddick admired him as well…

He smirked slightly, looking at the Lord Marshal. "I'll discuss it with Vaako later," he was telling Toal. "Nothin' to worry 'bout right now."

"Yes, Lord Marshal."

As the topic shifted from what to do about the more obsolete vessels to postings for the Commanders, Vaako decided to have a little fun. A non-telepath wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts, rather they would come across as the sensation of emotion, though it all depended on the person whether they could really pick up on it or not. It would be curious to see just how sensitive the Furyan would be to his projections.

Vaako was out of practice in projecting, though it clearly was working. The first sign was Riddick shifting his stance- the breeder didn't show unease, so it certainly was not that. He was clearly picking up on the returned feelings. Deciding to crank up the lustful thoughts, he watched as silver eyes closed for a moment, his features a perfect calm. When they opened again, they were looking straight at _him_, as though he could tell exactly where they had come from.

Giving a brief half smile, Vaako didn't say a word as they were promptly dismissed, only going back to his duties.

* * *

The meeting was boring- and boy, wasn't he starting to think like Riddick. Honestly though, it was. It wasn't anything of importance to him, and therefore not to the Lord Marshal either. He wasn't participating in the meeting anyway, at least that was the excuse he used to zone out on the Elite and their droning. No, he was only in Necropolis because he had finished his duties and was looking to Riddick for an assignment, but he couldn't interrupt, despite being First Among.

So, to pass the time, Vaako decided to look at Riddick's mind again. The surface thoughts were all rather what he would consider typical of the Furyan- boredom, exasperation, wanting to shoot a few people… yeah, the usual. Not helping his curiosity though, he decided to pry a bit. It was somewhat _intrusive _of him, he knew, but it wasn't as though he were about to share his dirty little secrets with the whole of the armada.

Riddick resisted, and he could pick up the discomfort. He was sensing the "creepy tendrils" in his head, and the Furyan akinned them to the Quasi Dead. That made Vaako pull away instantly, not wanting to be compared to the likes of those… creatures. He was leaning against the wall, pouting a bit at the very thought. He sighed, pushing it away as he decided to try again.

This time he sent soothing thoughts with his probe and watched as Riddick practically _purred _and allowed him past his defenses. Delving into his mind, Vaako was careful to keep it gentle and slow, peeling back layers of information and emotion- much more than Riddick ever outwardly showed.

There was something there that made him pause. Thoughts of… the Dame Vaako? He quickly looked closer, forgetting earlier caution, and what he found was only somewhat surprising. Riddick had not only contemplated her death in a variety of rather creative ways, but he'd actually settled on a method and had plans set into motion to carry it out.

Vaako pulled out hastily, stumbling back into the wall. He was staring at the man seated on the throne with wide eyes. The Furyan scowled, shaking his head a bit to clear it. When those silver orbs flicked towards him, the Commander steeled his features and noted the question on the Lord Marshal's face. He couldn't have possibly known that _Vaako _was the one reading his mind, so he brushed it aside, nodding his head and slipping out the nearest exit.

His feet were taking him towards his quarters without prompting, and he was almost there when he halted, realizing what he was doing. It wasn't as though he was about to _warn _his Dame of her potential fate. There was no love lost between them as there had never been any to begin with. Nor was he about to go against the wishes of his Lord Marshal.

Standing there, Vaako decided to simply let it all play out.

* * *

Hearing the door to his quarters slide opened, Vaako didn't have to be a telepath to know who it was. He had put a lockdown on the door and thus only the Lord Marshal would have been able to override it. Sure enough, as he looked towards the entryway from where he sat reading on the couch, Riddick walked in.

The Furyan was covered in blood, holding one of his precious blades in hand. As the curved knife clattered to the floor, Vaako could only smile. "Well, that took longer than expected," he offered by way of greeting.

A predatory grin crossed Riddick's face as he came further into the living area. "You're mine," he spoke, reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him up.

"Only if I consent," Vaako answered. "Lord Marshal or no, you can't have _everything _you want Riddick." The Furyan growled, pulling them flush so their faces were inches apart. Vaako smirked as he added, "But you _can _have me."

With that, the Necro surged forward, lips connecting, and he relished the low rumble of approval coming from Riddick. He didn't stop the Furyan as he started to bite at his neck, pressing closer, feeding the feral edge he knew the man had. "Bedroom," Vaako gasped out as the other started to suck bruises into his skin. Riddick hummed an affirmative, laving his tongue over the marks before letting himself be led into the bedchamber.

Riddick curled his nose. "Smells like that bitch in here," he muttered. "Even got it on you."

"I believe you said she smelled beautiful," Vaako replied without thought, starting at the buttons of his shirt.

The Lord Marshal gave a feral grin. "It was _you _I was smellin' on 'er," he answered, proceeding to slip the shirt off of Vaako.

Shaking his head, Vaako couldn't help but give a sly smile as he suggested, "Well, perhaps you should make me smell of you instead, Riddick."

Silver eyes flashed, and the Necro was pounced onto the bed. He purred down at his prize, clearly liking that idea. "Say my name again…"

Vaako smirked, obliging in a sultry tone he didn't even realize he had in him. Riddick practically melted into him, purring and nuzzling into his throat, nipping and licking like a contented beast. It was an amusing picture and Vaako couldn't help but chuckle as he ran his hand down the other's spine.

"Didn't seemed surprised to find me here," Riddick mentioned, sitting up to start at Vaako's pants after discarding his own shirt. He smirked before adding, "Guess that readin' my mind helps though."

The Necro laughed then, a warm and rich sound that Riddick enjoyed. "You caught me."

"Knew it was you pokin' 'round in there. That's why I let ya in." That surprised Vaako, and before he could even question, Riddick was quick to add, "No, not a telepath or whatever. Just could tell is all." He tilted his head, looking down at him thoughtfully. "Felt like you."

Stripping the Necro's pants, Riddick stood to take care of his own, still speaking. "When ya took off earlier, thought you mighta been mad."

Vaako shook his head, reaching out to lay a hand on the other's exposed hip. "A bit surprised is all. It's hard to believe you could want _me_."

Riddick gave him a genuine smile as he kicked his pants away. "Who couldn't want you?" He crawled onto the bed, leaning in to give Vaako a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. "Want you as mine," he murmured against his lips. "All of you."

"I can make us one," Vaako offered, meeting silver eyes. To the Furyan's questioning look, he explained, "When we want to, telepaths can form the most intimate of bonds- a soul bond. It's the merging of two minds, a permanent link that is forged between them as equals."

"So… I'll be able to hear your thoughts too?" Vaako nodded and Riddick sat back, seeming to consider things a moment. Honestly, the Necro wasn't expecting an answer at all that night, but Riddick surprised him by saying, "A'right, Vaako. Go ahead."

Sitting up, Vaako asked, "You're sure?"

"Are you?" Riddick retorted, a smirk on his face.

That made the Necro quiet, thinking more carefully on the subject. It wasn't as though he could take it back once the bond was there. No, it would stay until Underverse claimed one or both of them. "Yes," he answered. "I never asked to be bonded to my former wife. I've never wanted anyone before." He met Riddick's gaze. "But I want you."

Nodding, the Furyan admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted plenty a warm bodies before, but… this is different. I don't wanna jus' fuck ya and leave. Want you to stay, Vaako. Dunno what it is 'bout you, but…" He shrugged, at a loss for words then, though Vaako knew that was probably more of his feelings than he'd ever expressed before in his life.

Riddick reached out, twining their fingers together on the bed between them. It was silent in the room for a few moments, each lost to their own thoughts, before Riddick spoke. "Go 'head Vaako."

There was a smirk on Vaako's usually stoic face as he allowed his voice to drop into what he hoped was an enticing tone. "There's a very… _pleasurable _way of doing this," he offered, leaning in to give Riddick a kiss. "Shall we?"

"I like the way you think beautiful," was the reply. Clearly Riddick didn't need to be the mind-reader in the relationship to get where the Necro was going.

Riddick didn't fight as he was pressed back onto the bed, letting Vaako take the lead. "There's one perfect moment," he explained to the Furyan, "one moment when the mind is completely unlocked, left open for another." He was placing kisses down his jaw to his neck. "In the height of orgasm, I can bind us so that you will feel nothing but bliss." The other option was to crack open Riddick's mind by force, which was certainly a less pleasant idea.

Apparently, Riddick was all for Plan A, as he groaned softly into his ear. "Let me in Riddick," he whispered in his ear, probing gently. It may have been cheating a little, but it was certainly the most effective way to give his soon-to-be-bonded pleasure.

When Riddick's mind opened to him, it was a glorious feeling, almost like coming home. He nestled there in his mind, just as he did within his body. His pleasure fed Vaako's own, wrapping himself in the feelings of belonging. His lips were on Riddick's when the Furyan suddenly broke contact, throwing his head back and crying out his release.

It was then- riding out the waves of his own orgasm- that Vaako slipped into the core of his partner. Minds twisted around the other, merging and expanding. There was a warm, blissful sensation traveling down the length of his body, seeping into every limb. It was as though their very beings were fusing together, becoming an extension of each other.

When it was over, Vaako found himself collapsed on top of Riddick, both of them breathing heavily. He felt his whole body tingling, like the sensation when circulation gets cut off to a limb. There was a strange buzzing in the back of his mind, like static. It took a few minutes of trying to focus to realize that was Riddick's presence he was sensing.

_Still with me, Vaako? _ He could hear Riddick's voice in his head, a projection.

Vaako smiled up at him when he shifted to meet his glowing gaze. _Always, Riddick._


End file.
